


Mr Yammy's Marvellous Mysteries

by wolfvegas



Series: Wonders And Curiosities [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Monsters, Oddities, Sideshow - Freeform, curiosities, freakshow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfvegas/pseuds/wolfvegas
Summary: A quick overview of Mr Yammy's infamous freakshow.





	Mr Yammy's Marvellous Mysteries

Mr Yammy's Marvellous Mysteries was a travelling sideshow that toured The United States between 2268 and 2290. Founded and run by Bill Goldman (known professionally as Mr Yammy) until his death in 2290, the sideshow billed itself as "an exhibition of freaks and wonders" and largely consisted of humans and animals mutated through radiation poisoning or horrifically maimed through violence of some sort.

Traveling from town to town in wooden wagons pulled by Brahmin, the show attracted much controversy, particularly due to the ill treatment of most of its performers, but still remained popular and made Bill Goldman a wealthy man.


End file.
